


Eternal SOULmates

by boyninja12



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ahegao, Bondage, Gay, M/M, Mind Break, Tentacles, Yaoi, balls, cock - Freeform, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyninja12/pseuds/boyninja12
Summary: Here comes another human, falling down the mythical Mt. Ebbot. His name is Andrew, and he's heard about all the rumors and risks, but wants to risk it anyway, to see what he finds. Falling down Mt. Ebbot, Andrew soon meets a flower, named Flowey. Andrew then discovers that this flower has ulterior motives. Flowey wants Andrew's SOUL for his own, but Andrew won't give it to him so easily. Having no SOUL means that Andrew will become mindless, an empty husk that can be manipulated with ease;Andrew does NOT want to be nothing but a mindless shell of a human. Little does Andrew know, there are... other methods of motivation and manipulation, ones that Flowey has no shame in using, as long as Andrew's SOUL becomes his. Andrew can try to fight it all he wants, but Flowey will get what he wants in the end. And once he gets it, Andrew will become his brand-new plaything. Forever...





	Eternal SOULmates

**Author's Note:**

> This was a roleplay done by me and someone on a site.

Andrew had journeyed up to the peak of Mt. Ebbot. After the war, this is where all the monsters had resided for many, many years. He'd heard all about the rumors and legends: "Those who enter Mt. Ebbot never return." "The monsters in there will eat you alive." "You don't even want to know what's down there!" Andrew wanted to find out for himself what this place was all about. What would he find? Who would he meet? Well, there was only one way to find out, and that was to go into the Underground. There was only one way in, and one way out: a small opening in the peak of the mountain. So Andrew fell down, deep into the caverns... And when he awoke, a small patch of grass and golden flowers laid below him, where the only source of light was dim, from the hole he had fallen into. Up ahead, was where Andrew would meet his very first monster; it was a small, golden flower with emotion. A face.

Andrew was pretty confused as to what this flower was. Why was it here, and what purpose did it serve? "Howdy! Boy, you sure fell a long way did ya? My name is Flowey! Flowey the Flower!" Flowey introduced himself and gave a wink and a goofy smile. The flower... monster... thing, didn't seem like a bad person or whatever he was. Andrew got up and dusted himself off. Well, no matter the case, Andrew didn't seem like he was in any danger. "Yeah, uh... Hi, my name is Andrew." "And what brings you down to the Underground, Andrew? There are lots and lots of dangerous things down here, y'know?" Flowey asked Andrew. Hmm... this one seemed different compared to the others. Andrew ground his heel into the dirt floor underneath him, "...Just curious, was all. Wanted to find if all the rumors and stuff were true or not."

"Ah, wondered if monsters really existed? Well, they do. What are you gonna do now, Andrew?" Flowey could also sense something. A SOUL? But what kind? Maybe he can snatch this SOUL and get the hell out of here finally. Andrew looked up, "...Well, I can't exactly climb my way outta here..." He chuckled a little. "True. But hey, maybe I can teach you what you can do when you meet another monster or someone would hurt you?" Flowey said, putting on his cute act. God, these people were so gullible it hurts. This guy had no idea. Andrew looked at Flowey with a raised eyebrow, "Oh, really? What should I do...?" He wondered what he was supposed to do when meeting another monster. "Well, first you have to get closer to me silly! And I'll teach you aaaallll you need to know!" He gave another wink and giggles.

Yes... come closer so he can take a SOUL! Then he'll leave this dump forever! Come... closer? Andrew didn't know where this was going, but he wasn't too sure about it. He'd seen a couple movies before where a serial killer acted all friendly and kind, and then when the victim trusted him enough, he stabbed them in the back (figuratively and maybe even literally). But, he didn't have to worry here, right? After all, this guy was a flower! What harm could a freaking flower do?! So, he slowly made his way towards the flower. "That's it, that's it. Come closer Andrew." Flowey said as he watched the male coming towards him. Oh, this was perfect! What a naive dumbass! Taking his SOUL would be child's play! "I'll teach you all sorts of ways to survive and defending yourself."

Andrew made his way closer, and closer. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all? ...Yeah, what did he have to worry about? "That... sounds useful, Flowey." "Oh it is useful, trust me." His tone shifted and he chuckles. "What would you do if you met a relentless killer? Would you fight? Scream? Run away? What would you do, Andrew?" Andrew slowed down as soon as he heard the tonal shift in his voice, "...Uh, I... w-what?" What kinda question was that?" "It's just a question." Flowey said and shrugs his leaves. He was acting like nothing was wrong at all. Andrew figured he had to answer, "Um... I-I think that I w-would run." "Well, that's not surprising. Which just shows..." His whole expression changed, showing Flowey's true self. "YOU REALLY ARE AN IDIOT!!!" He screams and summons vines to restrain Andrew. He had enough mind games for now, time for that SOUL to be inside him now!

Andrew screamed, "EEYAAHHHH!!!" Crap! He should've heeded his own warning! He didn't want his SOUL to be taken. He'd heard about what happens when a SOUL gets taken out of you: you become an empty, hollow shell of who you once were, essentially a vessel for someone to mold you to their will. No fucking way did he want THAT! Once Andrew's arms and legs were bound tight, Flowey let out an evil laugh and stares at him with demented pleasure. "Oh, man! This was easier than expected! It's just us here. loser! You, and me. No one else. Especially Mo... I mean, that goat lady." He said, almost slipping as to who he really was. "Now... gimme that SOUL kid! I need this thing!" Andrew shook his head, "No! You... mgh... w-won't have it! I-I won't let you...!" He tried to struggle free, but it was no use, he was bound too tightly.

"Hehehe... struggle all you want, it just amuses me more! Now... what SOUL do you have for me? Lemme see..." Flowey tried to see what kind of heart and SOUL Andrew had. Not that it matters, once he has a SOUL, he can do whatever he wanted. Andrew didn't even really know what SOULs looked like until now... turns out, they were like those cartoony Valentine's Day hearts... only glowing and stuff. His soul color was a bright shade of magenta... and Lord help him if he knew what that meant. Flowey blinked, he had never seen this one before. "The hell is this? And what is this feeling I'm sensing?" A magenta colored SOUL? This could only mean one thing if he was correct, and he usually was. "... Is this Lust? Are you some horny freak?"

Lust...? Did he really have that feeling? Well, maybe he did feel a bit awkward around others sometimes, but he assumed that that was a sorta phase he was going through or something, like puberty. "Well, whatever. Your SOUL's gonna be mine anyways! I'll just take it like so..." Flower went to touch it with his vine, hoping it would be like yanking it out. Andrew closed his eye tightly, and hoped--nay, PRAYED that it wouldn't be so easy... When Flowey went to touch it, for some reason, a barrier formed and pushed him away. "WHAT?! The fuck!? Obey me!" Flowey tried again but the same results happened. "Gggrrrr...! There must be another way then..." It then clicked. Lust, perversion, sex. If that was the only way... Andrew didn't want to be a part of this. He should've stayed away, he should've never jumped down...

"It seems I have no choice." Flowey said and used his vines to pull or rather, rip Andrew's pants off and exposing his balls and cock. "I'll have to extract your SOUL this way!" Andrew blushed hard and yelped as his privates were now exposed, "Aahhh!! N-No!" "Shut up, you! Now then..." Flowey went closer and wrapped his leaves around the shaft and strokes him off. "Mmh... This is unusual..." He said to himself, he would never had thought to resort to this. Oh, God, he could feel it... he felt so weird already... "Nnhh..." Andrew had to hold on, he wouldn't let his SOUL get extracted from him, and certainly not in THIS way. Flowey continued jerking Andrew off, his cock felt so big and stiff. At least, in his opinion and of course size difference. "That's it... let good ol' Flowey work his magic." Work his magic? The fuck was he even saying?! He's never even done this before! In... yeah, in any loops now that he thought about it.

Andrew blushed hard as he felt Flowey stroking him off. This shouldn't have been happening. Somebody, anybody, pinch him, wake him up! This had to be a nightmare of some kind! "C'mon... get nice and hard for me Andrew..." Flowey whispered and started stroking him a bit faster. Andrew tried to hold on, but his body started to betray him. His cock was getting harder and harder with each jerk. Goddamn it, how could his own body betray him like this?! "Thaaat's it... Now then..." Flowey opened his mouth and started licking Andrew's shaft, it tasted strange to him. Rather meaty he finds. But not bad he guesses. "Hhahhh..." Andrew gasped, "Aahh! HHh..." Holy shit, he was even getting licked now?! How far would this demented flower go?

"Hhah... ahh..." He kept trailing his tongue and licking the cock. The taste was... actually starting to get good. Flower's eyes even went halfway closed as he couldn't contain a moan. "Hha...~" Oh God... what was happening? Andrew blushed hard as he tried to clench any pre from coming through. Goddamn it, he wouldn't give into perversion! "Hhah, ahh..." Flowey went closer and saw the head of Andrew's cock, he placed his lips and started swirling his tongue. "Mmhhf... mmm...~" Andrew then accidentally let out a moan, "Aahhaah!~" His eyes went wide as he realized what happened, but it was too late now. Flowey stared at him with wide eyes, before he smiled. Oh, he was getting close. He continued and sucked some more. "Mmhhf, slurp, hhfh, mmmm...~" This was to get his SOUL. Nothing more. He didn't care if this... th-this tastes so good...~

Some precum began to leak from Andrew's cock, much to his chagrin; and with his pre came a tiny bit of his SOUL mixed in with the cum. Who knows how long he had? Flowey tasted the precum, but also the parts of Andrew's SOUL breaking away. Oh, he was getting close alright! Just needs some more. Flowey slowly moved further down on the male's cock and gurgled a bit. "Ghfhf... *cough*! Mmhgf..." Andrew couldn't help but groan as he felt Flowey deepthroat him, "Hhahhh!!" Unfortunately for him, his lust got the better of him, and he eventually shot out his load, along with more of his SOUL. "Ghhfh!~ Mmhf..." Flowey's eyes widen as he tasted and gulped down Andrew's load, even absorbing more of his SOUL. Oh yes! That was it!

Andrew certainly felt... emptier than he did before, "Mmhh... hhh..." There was still some of his soul left. All he had to do was just keep holding out a little bit longer... Flowey swallows the last of Andrew's cum and pulls away, feeling a fraction or halfway of a SOUL inside of him. "Hahh... ahh... still holding out on me?" Andrew panted, staring at Flowey, "Y-You won't... get... a-all of it..." "Oh? Try me. I'll find a way Andrew." Flowey said and gave an evil smirk. Andrew grunted, trying to escape but then he realized he was still tangled up. Oh, damn it. "Heheh... dumbass. You're mine now." ...What did he say? "U-uh... I meant, your SOUL! Your SOUL's mine! Yeah." Andrew didn't notice that slip, he was too focused on the large chunk of his SOUL missing to pay attention. "Maybe this would work..." Flowey wrapped a vine around Andrew's cock and started stroking it again. "Give me that yummy lustful SOUL~"

Andrew groaned, "Aahhahh...! Mmh, F-Flowey..." God, what was he doing? What was going through his mind? Andrew didn't know how to handle this situation... "That's it... give in and just enjoy this~" Flowey said and blushes, feeling something deep inside him. Was he starting to gain something again? "Let me hear your moans, whore...~" Andrew tried to hold on, but the more he tried, the deeper he found himself sinking. His mind started to crack and bend as he lost himself more to pleasure, "Nnnhh... hhahh~...!" His SOUL too began to crack and break with every moment he lost himself. "Thaaat's it... Really give it to me!" Finally...! FINALLY! He could be free from this stupid place and form! "GIMME YOUR SOUL, SLUT!!!"

Precum began to leak from his cock once more, more and more bits of his SOUL mixed in. "Ahhh, F-Flowey!~ I... G-Gonna... cum...!" Flowey opens his mouth, his tongue sticking out as he prepares for the load... and the SOUL too of course. "Aaahhh~" Soon, Andrew couldn't hold it in anymore, and he shot his load out, "NNHHAHHHHH!!!~" And with that sticky load, out came the rest of his SOUL at last. Flowey tastes more and absorbs the rest of the lustful SOUL. "Aahhh... yes... YES!~ FINALLY!" With that, Andrew had mentally collapsed. His mind had bent so much, it snapped in two. The rumors were true, he really did become an empty, hollow shell... Flowey laughs as he finally absorbed the last of Andrew's SOUL. "YES!~ FINALLY! After so many years... so many RESET's and LOAD's! I'm free! Now... I can be back to myself again! I must thank you, Andrew. You served me well." Flowey said he saw what he did to the male.

Andrew just stared blankly at Flowey, blinking. It was like he didn't even have the mental capacity to SPEAK anymore. "Oh, but you're empty now. Just like I was! Hehehe... I suppose I can at least show you my true self before I leave." Flowey said and released Andrew from the vines. Andrew stared at Flowey as he landed, tilting his head slightly. Flowey chuckles again as he started to glow, and it the flower's place, was a goat boy. He opened his eyes and stared at Andrew. "Thank you so much for the SOUL. I won't let it go to waste. But... it would be a shame leaving you here." Andrew didn't understand what was happening. Was he going to go with this goat boy? Where did Flowey go? Was this Flowey's "true form"?

The goat boy approached Andrew and cupped his cheeks with his hands. "My name is Asriel Dreemurr. You have a much better purpose. You'll be mine forever~ Our fun isn't over yet~" He said and chuckles, even kissing him briefly. Andrew blushed and then smiled, chuckling a little. He felt so happy to be someone else's plaything... That felt right to him. "Now then..." Asriel said and lowers his pants, exposing his cock and balls, the goat looked rather feminine in some places, but he looked like he was in control now. "Be a good slut and please me, Andrew~" Andrew, as if he was a machine or something, got on his knees and began to suck Asriel's cock, "Mmmmm~..." Asriel placed his hand on Andrew's head and smiles. "That's a good boy~ Suck my cock like a good little slut~" He said and gives out a moan.

Andrew blushed and smiled as he continued to suck and gurgle on Asriel's yummy cock~ Yes, this was where he belonged, this was the person he was meant to be! He wanted to continue pleasing Flowey/Asriel forever...~ To Andrew's joy, Flowey/Asriel even switched forms from time to time, from the flower to the goat, and then back again. And so many pleasures came from that, it was hard to describe~ Eventually, Andrew's name faded into obscurity, and he was never heard from again... But what the fuck did that matter to him? As time passes on, Andrew was just another legend to many on Mt. Ebott. Another lost soul lost to the mountain of monsters. How little they actually knew. Asriel, now back in his true form, used Andrew to his heart's content. Even shifting forms with his original personality intact.

He used Andrew like a living sex toy for his own wild fantasies and sexual frustrations, and even let him dominate Asriel in return. The two found happiness with each other, even if the male was a SOULless husk now. It seems some traces of his original self remained, however faint it was. They tried everything they could think of and traveled further into the Underground, thinking of new and naughty kinky acts to do. Asriel or Flowey, whichever you prefer, held his boytoy close and never wants to be apart from him. "You're mine for all eternity~" He whispers much to Andrew's absolute delight. He couldn't remember why he was scared, why the stories were told or where he originally came from. He was always his Master's slut. Forever and ever~ And that was for the best honestly.

\-- THE END. --


End file.
